Adventures of the Muses
by GabsGen
Summary: What trouble do my muses get into when they refuse to help me write? Well let's find out...


**Adventures of the Muses**

Gabs: HI! I'm GabsGen, and welcome to Adventures of the Muses, which will be a series of One, Two, and/or Three-shots about what my muses are doing when they're NOT helping me write my story(s)… which just so happens to be most of the time-

Gab, Gaby, G.G., and Ota: Hey!

Ota: Not Nice!

Gabs: You guys know it's true! Tch, whatever, let's just start the first chapter. *walks away*

_Disclaimer: I, GabsGen, own no shows, books, anime, manga, movies, and/or songs mentioned in the course of this series. I also warn you, there might be spoilers for random shows. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Chapter (for lack of a better word) 1: Getting to know the muses…This could get messy…

"I can't believe she just ditched us like that!" huffed G.G., the emotional muse. Meaning, she could be kind of bipolar at times… just don't get her mad. You don't want to see that. I mean, I'm only a toddler compared to the others, but even I know it's a bad idea to get her mad. Wait, Gab is talking. It's always good to listen to what she says.

"Well she _is_ kind of miffed at us right now," pointed out the brains and wisdom, Gab as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Just a note: Gab never uses contractions. She always talks sorta like Starfire from the Teen Titans; you know, with the 'is not' and 'will not' and all that stuff. It makes her sound more scholarly.

"US?! You mean miffed at YOU, Gab!" yelled an irritated Gaby, the, as Gabs puts it, 'extremely girly side she's surprised she even has.' This is where I come in, I guess. Ever since I got here, I've always been the peacemaker if I wasn't part of the argument or fight. And trust me, it's not an easy job. I'm not even the peacemaker muse! I'm the otaku muse!

"What do you mean, miffed at me?! Why only me?!" yelled Gab. Ooh, not a good sign when she yells. Yup, my turn to step in.

"Please, Gab, Gaby, don't fight," I say, hoping they'll listen to me for once.

"Stay out of this, Ota!" They yell together. Damn. Time for Plan B: the defenseless child.

"B-but, you don't want Gabs even more mad, do you? And why did you yell at me? Don't you love me anymore?" I whimpered, giving them the puppy dog eyes, tears welling up in my big brown eyes. Pause. How can almond shaped eyes be big? Whatever. Ah, yes. They're starting to look guilty. I give an inward smirk. This plan works every time. What it does is it plays to both their sisterly love toward me _and_ their mother instinct. Wait for it… And THERE IT IS!

"We're so sorry, Ota! We didn't mean to yell at you!" they yelled in perfect sync as they engulfed me in a hug reminiscent of how I imagine Mrs. Weasley's hugs to be. Like I said, works every time. Of course, Gab said 'We are' and 'did not' when she apologized, but whatever. At least they stopped fighting.

That's when G.G. came back into the room (when did she ever leave?) and said, "Is it safe to come in now?" When a nod had come from all three of us (Gab, Gaby, and me), she said, "Good. Now Gab, Gaby, you two are going to sit and talk this out like the civilized people-muses-whatever that you are. Understood?" When Gab and Gaby nodded, she smiled and pointed to two of the chairs in our living room. They sat and started to talk. Mostly from shock, I guess. It's not often you see G.G. being serious. I can count the number of times I've seen her serious in the few weeks I've been here on one hand and still have fingers left over. Oh, wait. This is when I finally find out why Gabs is mad at Gab. Ssh!

"So _why_ exactly do you think Gabs is mad at me, Gaby?" asked Gab. She looked annoyed. She probably was. It's not often she was out of the loop or didn't understand things-unless, of course, it was Algebra. Yup, Gabs is going to be retaking Algebra 1 in the fall, all cause her idiot teacher made both her and Gab confused. Which isn't an easy feat, let me tell you. Ooh, Gaby's answering!

"Well, isn't it obvious? She can't update When We Meet Again because of you!" She said, then went on. "She knows what she wants to happen next, but she can't write it-type it-whatever, without you giving her the words!" The silence was so… silent, you could hear a pin drop. I looked at Gab, wondering what she was going to say, and was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to break free. Gaby seemed to realize this too for she gasped and started to apologize. "Gab, I'm sorry! I didn't mea-" but she never got to finish, for Gab stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair, and ran up one of the four staircases to her room, the tears streaming down her face. I started after her, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. G.G. shook her head, the message in her eyes obvious. 'Give her some time.' I nodded, and went up a second staircase to my own room, looking at neither G.G. nor Gaby. I was silent.

0O0

I closed and locked my doors, then lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my older sisters. There are many similarities between the four of us. We all have brown hair and almond shaped deep brown eyes, we all like to read, write, and draw, Gab especially so in the former two. We all also basically like the same shows and books and book series, me liking anime and manga a good deal more than the others. We're all also of the same height and structure, 5 foot or so and nice and slender, with me being an inch or so shorter and with some baby fat still on my face, merely because I'm younger than the other three. We all also like to normally wear our hair down. Another trait from Gabs. We like it to be able to hang in our faces. We just feel more vulnerable when it's pulled away from our face. Another thing: we love music. We all play the violin and long to learn to play the piano, just like Gabs. We get a lot of things from Gabs.

Of course, if there are similarities, there must be differences, right? For example, Gab, the muse of wisdom and brains, is the most studious of us all. She also loves to read and write the most. You can usually always see her reading something, or helping Gabs with an essay or project when she comes around and isn't looking to write a chapter of When We Meet Again. She's also the only one of us who decided to keep the glasses Gabs wears full-time. Yes, another trait from Gabs. We're all near-sighted, like she is, which means we have trouble seeing things that are far away. Me, I wear glasses most of the time, but have contacts for important or special occasions. Anyway, back to Gab. She usually wears an outfit reminiscent of the school uniform of the female music students in La Corda D'Oro, only with the jacket of the uniform being a dark blue instead of the cream color in the anime, and she just about always has a book with her. She doesn't usually have emotional or mental breakdowns, but when she does, it takes her a day or two afterwards to get back up on her feet, figuratively speaking. She's the oldest of the three triplets.

Gaby's next. She's the muse of Gabs' extremely girly side and the middle triplet. She tends to usually wear a pleated black mid thigh length skirt, with a black spaghetti strap tank top that has a dark indigo off the shoulder long sleeve top with a black corset that laces from the front over that. She also wears black platform boots that go to her knees. _(1)_ Gaby always wears her contacts, except when she's sleeping or bathing, of course. And though you wouldn't expect it from the muse of girliness, she can be rather loud at times, along with being random. Of course, we all are, Gaby just tends to show it more. She's also the muse Gabs channels when she goes shopping-clothes shopping, that is.

G.G., the youngest of the triplets and the muse of emotions, more specifically Gabs' lovey-dovey side. Though she does show other emotions a lot. I did say she was bipolar, didn't I? Anyway. She always dresses the simplest out of the four of us, always wearing some tank top or t-shirt with jeans, and a jacket if it's cold. Since she's the closest to me in age, we get along pretty well. Of course, I get along well with all my sisters, just G.G. slightly more so. I always go to her for advice if I can't find Gab anywhere, or if she is one of her 'Do Not Disturb' moods (Gab, that is). G.G. also always wears contacts; she just didn't like how the glasses looked on her.

I'm next, I guess. My name's Ota, and I'm the youngest out of the four sisters by a couple months. I'm the otaku side of Gabs. Don't ask me to explain; it's, as Gabs says, "One of those things where I know what it is, I just can't explain it." It's harder to pinpoint what I wear from day to day, because it's always changing because I'm always cosplaying. For example, today I'm dressed in the school uniform Shana wears in Shakugan no Shana. I just love her uniform! And I wouldn't mind trying some of that melon bread she loves so much, either! See? The otaku-ness (is that even a word?) is coming out. I also always wear my glasses, like Gab, though, unlike Gab, if my cosplay outfit of the day doesn't call for glasses, I wear my contacts. …I think I've given Gab enough time to cool down. Let's go see.

0O0

As I walk up to her door, I can hear Forever and Always by Taylor Swift blasting from the music player installed on Gab's laptop. I stop right out the door, my hand on the knob. I think, 'She's still not over it?' When I say 'She', I don't just mean Gab; I mean Gabs as well. You see, because Gab is the muse of wisdom, she was charged with helping Gabs get through tough psychological problems in her life. Right now, it's still getting over her first breakup. It happened in March, and Gabs thought she loved him. He even said he loved her! I sigh, and open her door, not bothering to knock, knowing that if I could hear her music through the door, she wouldn't be able to hear me knocking. I close and lock the door behind me, and turn to see Gab's tear streaked face turned my way. I sit down on her bed next to her and put my hand on her back, giving her a small smile as I examine her face. I don't exactly like what I see.

The little amount of neutral makeup she wears is running down her face, the tip of her nose is turning slightly red, her cheeks are red and pale at the same time, and last but not least, her mouth. Another thing we got from Gabs: when we cry a lot, our semi-full light pink lips seem to get even more full and turn a dark reddish-pink color. In fact, everything that happens to our faces when we cry we got from Gabs. I can see from the amount of tears she has on her face that she has been crying the whole time she was up here.

I give her another small smile and say, "I'm sorry it took me so long, Gab. Gaby told me to give you some time." She looks taken aback for a split second, then gives her own watery smile and nods before burying her face in my shoulder and letting some more tears fall. Because she doesn't break down all that much, when she does break down, it hits her hard. I rub her back as she cries herself to sleep.

0O0

It's been a couple hours. After Gab slept her sadness and anger off, me stroking her hair the whole time, we went back downstairs, where Gaby made her teary apology and they made up. Then we had dinner. Ramen. Pause. One of us really needs to learn how to cook. Oh, well. We can't learn to cook unless Gabs knows how to cook, which she doesn't. Ah, who cares? I like ramen. We've been sitting in the living room for the past half hour now, each doing our own thing.

Gab is on her favorite recliner, reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. She says she's rereading it before the movie comes out next month.

Gaby is on the living room computer. I can see from where I am that it's fanfiction. I don't know what she's reading, though. Probably a Bleach or Harry Potter fic considering Gabs' most current obsessions.

G.G. is laying on the couch, watching a Danny Phantom rerun. I look at the T.V. It's Phantom Planet, the series finale. It's at the part where Danny and Sam are just about to kiss before Danny goes to the Ghost Zone. G.G. cheers when they kiss. Gab and Gaby look up from what they're doing to see what's happening, and shake their heads and laugh when they do.

As for me, I'm sitting with my back against the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest, my arms holding them in place and my chin on my knees. I'm just watching everyone as I feel sleep about to come. I may be the baby of the family, but I love my sisters and Gabs. She's like a mom at times, and an older sister at others. I smile one more time as I let sleep take me. I know someone will take me up to my room. Maybe Gab will tonight.

Chapter (for lack of a better word) 1 End

_Gabs, Gab, Gaby, and G.G. are staring at Ota in shocked silence._

Ota: _stares at the others._ What?

Gaby: Who knew you could be so deep, Ota?

Gab: Yeah, I'm supposed to be the deep one!

G.G.: Why? Cuz you're wisdom?

Gab and Gabs: Yup!

Ota _smirking_: Oh, yeah, I can be deep.

_All break out laughing._

Gabs: Please read and review! And please let me know if you think this is a terrible idea please!

**Notes:**

**(1): Gaby's outfit was inspired by Ginny Weasley's outfit in the first few chapters of Stonewall High by Lady Lemon Drop, who I beta for, with a few alterations. Hope you don't mind, Jess! X)**


End file.
